When I Was Little
by FruhlingDragon
Summary: When I was little I had a friend. He was an imaginary/invisible friend. And his name was Jack Frost.


**Hello, everybody! In case you haven't noticed, this is a Jack Frost x OC fic. I watched Rise of the Guardians and recently decided to check and see if there were any good fanfictions about it. And boy were there! I read a lot of Jack x OC fics and simply couldn't resist writing my own. Hope you enjoy!**

**Also, for the normal followers of FrühlingDragon, I know this is very different from what I normally do, but whatever. And I know people have been pestering me to update My Most Special Friends, but you can't rush the procrastinator! I'll do it eventually. Thanks!**

* * *

When I was little I had a friend. He was an imaginary/invisible friend. And his name was Jack Frost.

Jack was my absolute best friend even though I only saw him about once every two years. I adored him and every little quirk about him. I didn't understand why the other kids found the idea of him strange. And I didn't understand why it seemed as though nobody else could see him.

I first met Jack when I was four. It was a snow day in early January so that meant no preschool for me. I didn't particularly like preschool.

It was still slightly foggy out and a few flakes of snow fell from the grey sky. My mother forced my into a warm silver coat and fluffy gold scarf. Then I ran happily out into the snow.

I remember I played outside for awhile in that way little kids do. Tripping over everything and trying to keep up with the big kids. Not that I could. I would follow them around and watch as they pelted each other with snowballs. Then something strange caught my eye.

There was another boy sitting in a nearby tree. He was the clearest memory I have of that time. He had snowy white hair and was carrying a large stick. I think he was laughing at the big kids. I was confused because he was a. carrying a stick which my mom always told me not to do in case I hurt someone and b. even at my young age I knew most people in the small town and I hadn't seen him before.

I remember running from the snow bank I was hiding in and going over to the bottom of the tree. I think I looked up and him and said in my squeaky four year old voice, "snow hair boy!"

He jumped and looked down at me with bright blue eyes. I'll remember that shade of blue forever. Then he said, "you can see me?" Of course I was confused. See him? Who wouldn't?

The boy hopped down from the tree and crouched down to look at me. I blinked at him. I think he asked me a few things but I don't really remember what they were. Then he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

I was confused. Why was some strange boy hugging me? He felt cold, not like the warm hugs I had received from my family. But it was a nice cold, like melting ice. He whispered into my ears and called me a "believer". I didn't get but I liked this boy already.

For the next few hours I played with the boy, or rather he played with me. My young mind didn't register the fact that he could fly and make snow out of thin air. It didn't seem strange to me.

When night started to fall me mother called me back in. I dragged my new friend, he called himself Jack Frost, inside with me. Then I introduced him to my mother happily. She had been making cookies.

"Mama, this is Jack Fr...Fro..." I had stammered.

"Frost," Jack offered gently.

"Frost!" I said cheerfully.

My mom started blankly at the space beside me. Then she smiled. "That's nice, dear." She went back to making cookies. I was confused. I looked at Jack.

He just grinned at me and pulled me into another hug before kissing me on the head. "By, Luce." He left in a swirl of snowflakes. I was sad but I knew, in my little four year old mind, that I would see him again.

When I was six I saw Jack again. For the two years I waited Jack Frost remained my clearest memory and I constantly thought of him. It was around that time that I realized flying people with ice powers simply did not exist but I refused to believe that nonsense. I knew that Jack was real, he had to be!

It was a snow day, like the last time, and I was going to go outside and play. I loved winter so much that it was practically my religion. Adults also thought it was funny when I would jump up and down and squeal every time in snowed or when the streets froze. That day was no exception.

I ran happily out into the cold, my breath frosting up. I glanced around excitedly and spotted some big kids walking and talking to each other. I decided to follow them because last time I did I found Jack. But I didn't even need to before I saw the white haired boy.

Jack Frost was running through the street, hopping over cars and spreading long tendril of ice with his staff over everything. I remember being so happy at that moment. It was Jack! So I shouted at the top of my high pitched six year old voice, "Jack! Jack Frost!"

Jack froze and landed lightly on a lamppost. He looked around in confusion. I raised my hand and waved happily while jumping up and down. Jack looked around curiously for moment then spotted me. His brows furrowed before a spark of recognition glinted in his icy blue eyes.

"Lucy!" he cried and swooped down, scoping me up in his arms. I laughed and snuggled against his blue hoodie. He felt cold but it was a nice cold, like the one I had felt two years ago.

Like last time, we played all day together. He showed me how to make a really good snowball. Then we snuck up on some of my classmates and had a snowball fight with them. Of course, Jack and I dominated the field and I was crowned Snowball Queen for the rest of kindergarten.

Unfortunately, it only lasted a day and then Jack had to go again. I cried and tugged on his stick. He just ruffled my hair and said that would would see each other again. That cheered me up and I strutted home, happy and covered in snow. My mom ushered me inside and and stuck me in a warm bath. I then proceeded to tell her all about my adventures with Jack. She laughed and said that I had a great imagination. My dad came in to hear part of the story and he too laughed and said that I should write a book about my adventure. So I did.

I started a journal where I wrote about Jack and everything that I remembered about him. Some people teased me about it but I stubbornly refused to let their ridicule get to me.

Jack didn't visit me during the winter when I was seven and it pained me. I cried for days after March 22 came and went. My parents tried to comfort me but I wouldn't hear of it. I just wanted to see my friend again.

Summer and Autumn came and went and I turned eight in early Winter. It was about then that I realized Jack might not actually exist. Maybe he really was just a fragment of my imagination like my parent said. I almost stopped believing, but not quite. I still really wanted to see Jack again.

The Winter storms started up and we got our first snow day. I had a snowball fight with some of my friends and got renamed the Snowball Queen. Even with four of then against me I still won by using the techniques Jack taught me. He couldn't be fake, he just couldn't.

Then some older kids, 4th and 5th graders I believe, came over. They had watched our battle and challenged me to a snowball fight against all 3 of them. I don't think that they would have actually hurt me but I was scared. I couldn't hold up against 3 people who were all twice my size!

Then a voice spoke in my ear. I still remember what it said. "Alrighty Lucy, we'll take them together." Jack! He actually came back!

Jack and I beat back the older kids back together although they couldn't see Jack so it looked like it was just me. Luckily they weren't mean at all so they accepted defeat and said that I really was fit to be the Snowball Queen.

Jack and I played for the rest of the day before it was time to go home. He promised he would see me again and he told me never to stop believing. He agreed with him and we went home. I was happy for the next few day and nobody could figure out why.

I didn't see Jack for the next two years. About that time school became more important. It was all about social status and I was right at the bottom. I wasn't really bullied, just shunned. People saw me as weird or a freak because I had imaginary friends at my age. Jack had told me that only people who believed could see him. I tried telling people that but they just walked away laughing about my crazy religion.

It hurt that people didn't like me but I learned to deal with it. I got all good grades in school and even took up writing as a hobby. Jack Frost was almost always the main character. After watching millions of speedpaints on YouTube I also got really good at drawing. I became somewhat famous on art websites for my many snow-themed pictures. Even without friends, I was happy. And I always had Jack's next visit to look forward to.

It was when I was ten during a snow day that I saw him again. He was leaning on his stick, staff, he called it, and standing in a tree while watching some teens playing in the snow. I waved at him and he floated down to me, smiling.

We sat under a large tree in the park where I wouldn't be overheard talking to myself and just talked. Jack seemed to have decided that I was old enough and he told me his life story and how he became a Guardian. Then he explained about the whole believer system and why I was so important. It made me feel good to know that I was special to have such an amazing friends. Jack also told me about Jamie. Jamie was about sixteen then and still believed in Jack. I decided then and there that I would believe in Jack for the rest of my life.

Jack laughed an hugged me. We played in the snow for awhile longer before I had to go home. Jack hugged me one more time and said he loved me. I said I loved him to. But it was in sisterly brotherly way.

When I was eleven, my family moved to Texas, Houston to be exact. At first I was really excited. We rarely went on trips and I had never lived anywhere else. We lived in a rural town in New York State. However, it was during the flight to Texas that I realized one important detail. It didn't snow in Texas.

Well, that set me off. Even though I was eleven I bawled my eyes out for a good half of the flight because I though I wouldn't get to see Jack Frost again. Many of the people around though that my mom had a baby and were very annoyed by the end of the flight, especially when they realized it was a grown girl. My mom was actually pregnant at the time with twins. I had never had any siblings but I was still pretty excited about. But if I couldn't see Jack Frost, then I definitely did not want to go to Texas and spent a good part of the flight arguing with the captain to turn the plane around.

Despite my best efforts we still moved to Houston, Texas. I sulked for a few months and didn't talk to anybody at my new school. A few months later my mom gave birth to twins. One was a girl and one was a boy. My parents named the girl Luna because her eyes were large and silver like the moon but they let me choose the name for the boy. I decided to call him Jack with his middle name being Frost in hopes of calling the real Jack Frost to me. My parents were a little skeptical at first but eventually they gave in to my name chose and nicknamed him Frost. Together the twins were dubbed the Winter Twins.

Overall, having two new additions to my family made me feel a little better. It gave living in hot, dreary Texas a memory to remember and something to look forward to every day when I got home. I did fine in school and I even managed to make a few friends. I never told any of them about Jack Frost for fear that they would think I was some kind of psyco. It made me sad, because Jack had always been a part of me, but I continued to always believe on my own.

For two more years we lived in Texas and I grew used to it. Not a drop of snow fell and I missed Jack more and more. I was thirteen and going to going into eighth grade next year when it happened.

My dad wasn't one for betting or drinking but he decided randomly to participate in a state lottery for a co-ownership of a ski resort in Colorado. And he won! The chance was so slim that most people just entered for idle fun but my father actually got it! Suddenly we were somewhat rich and off on the move again to Colorado to take care of the ski resort.

I had just gotten fully settled in to Houston and not really in the mood to get up and leave but one thing pushed me forward. Colorado, especially places like ski resorts get a lot of snow. And snow means the possibility of Jack Frost. I wanted to see him again so badly...

We moved to Colorado and bought a house at the bottom of the mountain. It was still summer so no snow but the mountains were beautiful. I went hiking almost daily and grew to be very fit. School started up in September which I found to be enjoyable. Most of the people who went there were locals and they rarely ever got new people so they welcomed me with open arms. Winter came and they practically shoved me on a pair of skis and pushed me down the hill. My family got free access since we partly owned the place and all the other locals bought season passes.

I got over my beginning squeamishness and soon grew to love being in Colorado, more than in New York or Texas. I made good friends with a girl named Leah and her older brother Sean who taught me to snowboard after I mastered skiing.

We lived in Colorado for three years and I soon was able to ski and snowboard extremely well, subject from being on the slopes almost every day from November to April every year for three years. The snow was my safe heaven.

But I never saw Jack. After the first winter I though that maybe he couldn't find me. After the second winter I started freaking out that maybe I had stopped believing in him. That scared me and I ended up telling Leah and Sean about Jack Frost after they locked me in a bathroom and shoved me down the only triple black slope without my poles. I hadn't skied without them for a long time and it scared the heck out of me.

At first I though they would laugh and then leave me but instead Leah said, "Sorry, I don't think I can help you there. But if you do ever find this Jack Frost, take him to meet me, would you?" Sean grinned and nodded. Then I knew that I had found real friends.

It was a Friday night during early January and I was sitting in the windowsill of my room looking out at the darkened mountain with the glowing lights of the Cats glinting. I stoked the window. Then I jumped and almost fell off when a small tendril if spidery frost wove its way up the glass. I touched it lightly.

"Jack...if you can hear me, I'll see you soon."

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? Review it?**


End file.
